


小爱

by daddyanchen (sichenqie)



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, i'll do better next time but this was purely indulgent and spontaneous, idk what this is it's a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sichenqie/pseuds/daddyanchen
Summary: linkai gains a boyfriend in 5 easy steps.





	小爱

**Author's Note:**

> a;lksdkjf THIS WAS REALLY QUICK AND LIKE REALLY BAD DONT COME @ ME I WAS JUST DESPERATE FOR XIAOBIN

1\. 

linkai first meets ruibin in the rain. he’s known ruibin through friends, heard about him, knows stories about him, but he hadn’t quite put the whole picture together until he sees a tall, skinny figure underneath a tree, bookbag held up over his head as he searches for cover from the deluge. linkai struts over with his umbrella, weak-kneed when ruibin turns to look at him. 

“need an umbrella?” linkai asks, holds his out to ruibin, and ruibin smiles, all lips stretched thin and apples of his cheeks plump, all squinted eyes and a soft aura about him. 

“thanks. i forgot my umbrella,” ruibin says, ducks down under the umbrella with linkai, but linkai is at least a head shorter than ruibin, and he’s sure he’s uncomfortable. 

they resituate themselves so that ruibin is holding the umbrella, and linkai holds ruibin’s soggy books as they walk to the bus together, stand awkwardly next to each other, pretend not to shiver as the rainwater soaks their shoes and makes them cold. when they board the bus, ruibin falls asleep, head leaning against the window, and linkai immediately texts xingjie about how cute ruibin’s mouth is. 

 

2\. 

xingjie thinks linkai might have a bit of an obsession. 

“i’m not getting rid of my stuffed animals,” linkai says, clinging to the three new toys he just got at the arcade. xingjie has had quite enough of finding stuffed animals around the apartment, tripped over several, can literally not find linkai in his bed with a mountain of animals on top of him. they’re running out of room. 

“get rid of like five of them. please. it’s so annoying,” xingjie says, grabbing one of the stuffed animals from the couch and throwing it at linkai. “clean up a bit. we have company coming over.” 

“who?”

“yanchen, zhou rui, ruibin.” 

ruibin. 

linkai throws all of his stuffed animals and miscellaneous clothes into the closet, barely manages to close it before the mountain of crap comes tumbling out of it. perhaps he should take xingjie’s advice and really clean his room at some point. when yanchen, zhou rui, and ruibin come in, linkai forgets to greet yanchen and zhou rui, immediately goes up to ruibin and asks how he’s been.

“dry,” ruibin says, and it takes linkai a moment to realize he’s referring to when they first met in the rain. 

it could’ve almost been romantic. 

“i didn’t know you knew yanchen and zhou rui,” linkai says, takes ruibin to his bedroom because zhou rui, yanchen, and xingjie wanted quiet while they worked on their project.

“yeah. i’m in a theatre class with zhou rui ge, but i just tagged along today because i had nothing better to do,” he says, taking an awkward seat on linkai’s bed, and linkai scrambles up next to him, lays down on his pillows and wonders if it’s appropriate to ask someone he’s met just twice if they’d like to lay down with him and maybe spoon a little bit. 

“hey,” ruibin starts. “can i take a nap? i didn’t sleep well yesterday.” 

“sure. go ahead,” linkai says, and his heart skips a beat when ruibin lays next to him, grabs a stray stuffed animal linkai couldn’t fit in the closet and hugs it to his chest. when yanchen, zhou rui, and ruibin go to leave, linkai tells ruibin to take the stuffed animal with him.

 

3\. 

“i don’t like him! maybe i just want a fling with him,” linkai tells bufan, knows xingjie won’t listen to him and won’t want to listen to him. 

“okay, but you’ve been talking about him nonstop for the past hour, and i’m kinda sick of it,” bufan says, pushing linkai’s head out of the way so he can reach for the detergent.

linkai’s feet kick against the dryer as he watches bufan throw his laundry into the washer.

“i listened to you when you talked about yueyue nonstop. it’s your turn to suffer.” 

bufan rolls his eyes. “so if you wanna smash with him, do it. he’s not a prude, and he’s probably up for some fun, you know?”

linkai opens his mouth to say something, is about to say, _but i don’t want to break his heart,_ but he has a feeling that perhaps that’s not quite what he’s worried about. 

 

4\. 

things escalate quicker than linkai imagines. 

maybe it’s the bass of the music, the strobe lights, the way that the moonlight streams through the curtains and filters through ruibin’s dark hair. maybe it’s his own fresh haircut, soft and no longer knotted. linkai’s bones shake with the music, and he’s weak when ruibin comes up to him, blushed and giggling, a beer in one hand and linkai’s hand in the other. 

“oh my god! l’nkai! we ‘s jus’ talkin’ ‘bout you!” he exclaims, tugs at linkai’s arm, tugs at his body, and they collapse on the couch. 

linkai may be slightly more sober than ruibin. 

“ruibin, y’ hot,” linkai says, forgets that he’s said it the moment it comes out of his mouth, and ruibin giggles, presses a hand to linkai’s chest, lays his head on his shoulder.

“i ‘anna make out.” 

“‘kay.” 

the initial kiss is much needier than linkai expects from ruibin. it’s immediate tongue and teeth, little nips at his bottom lip as ruibin wraps his arms around his neck. ruibin tugs at linkai’s sleeve, tugs again at his wrist when linkai doesn’t get the hint; before he knows it, ruibin’s already dragged linkai into his lap, kisses up and down his throat as his hands hold his hips. 

“—so small,” ruibin chuckles against linkai’s adam’s apple, and linkai can’t argue. he feels like a small puppy in ruibin’s hands, coddled and loved, showered with affection, and maybe his heart skips a beat or two.

“—‘anna fuck…” ruibin says, wraps his arms tighter around linkai, and linkai maybe should say no, doesn’t know how drunk ruibin is, doesn’t know how drunk he is, but he says yes and suddenly they’re tripping over each other racing up the stairs to get to the bedroom. 

it’s when ruibin grabs linkai’s hair, tugs hard to get his mouth on him, that linkai realizes this is xingjie’s bedroom, but he decides he’ll deal with xingjie tomorrow, after he gets ruibin to fuck him into the mattress. ruibin’s nothing than what linkai expects him to be. his hands are soft but demanding, feverishly pulling at his shirt and his belt and his pants, is even quicker to strip himself down and get linkai on his back. 

“i’ve never done it before,” ruibin breathes, stares down at linkai like he thinks it’ll be a problem, and linkai just blinks impishly, shakes his head.

“i’ve never done it either.” 

they figure out the logistics after linkai figures out where xingjie hides his lube and condoms. perhaps they spend a little too much time nervously playing with the gel before ruibin gets linkai’s legs open, kisses up and down his chest as he presses into linkai, gentle, hot, foreign. 

linkai marks ruibin’s back with thin nail marks, grips onto his biceps, sighs when he’s slid in. they stare at each other, panting, wondering when the party downstairs is going to notice they’re missing, and then decides that it doesn’t matter. 

 

5\. 

“sorry,” ruibin says first thing in the morning, and linkai panics.

“no, no! don’t be!” he exclaims, grabs at ruibin’s wrists, his shoulders, wraps himself around him. “no, i liked it. it was nice.” 

ruibin holds linkai, rests his chin on top of his head.

“you’re so cute. like your stuffed animals,” he murmurs, and linkai smiles against his chest before he suggests they shower. 

xingjie yells at them for having sex on his bed, but linkai doesn’t hear him, just stares at the way ruibin holds his hand, smiles when ruibin twines their fingers together. 

“i don’t think i want a fling with him,” linkai tells bufan later.

“what happened?” bufan asks but not quite interested.

“maybe i’m a little in love.”


End file.
